Everything For You
by babygobi
Summary: aku akan selalu ada disisimu. walaupun kau, bahkan semua orang tau aku tak mungkin bisa berada disisimu. i'ts HunHan / HanHun / SeLu Fanfiction! Mind to RnR! -
**Tittle : Everything for you**

 **Author : babygobi**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Etc.**

 **Genre : lil' bit romance, Angst (maybe), Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Desclaimer : chara disini milik tuhan y.m.e, tapi cerita disini milik gobi seutuhnya ^-^ kalau ada kesamaan alur cerita sama cerita lain, ya gatau deh. Mungkin dia yang ngikut?:v**

 **WARNING! YAOI! BOYxBOY! GASUKA GAUSAH BACA! GAUSAH RIBET GITU DONG IDUPNYA /?**

Summary :

 _Aku hanya ingin kau selalu bahagia..  
Tersenyum..  
Tertawa..  
Aku akan memberikan semuanya..  
Walaupun itu akan membuatku hilang dari sisimu..  
_ _ **BECAUSE I LOVE YOU..  
**_

Author POV

Seoul, 2014

"Luhan hyung! Ayo, apakah kau tidak bisa mengambil bola ini?" ledek namja tampan nan tinggi yang sedang berlari sambil men-dribbling bola dikakinya. Sementara namja yang dipanggil hanya berusaha mengambil alih bola itu sambil mempout kan bibirnya kesal. Lalu namja tinggi itu pun mendudukkan dirinya ditengah lapangan, Luhan pun menyusul.

"kau lelah, sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan pada namja disebelahnya.

"hm.. sangat lelah hyung" Jawab sehun –namja tinggi yang tadi- sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, kita pulang saja ya?" Luhan pun bergegas dari tempatnya dan mengemaskan barangnya lalu menggendong tas nya.

"kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang." Ucap sehun sambil mengemaskan barangnya dan menggendong tas nya juga.

"kkk~ tentu saja." Namun luhan tidak langsung berjalan keluar lapangan, ia menghampiri sehun.

Chu~

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas.

"saranghae sehunnie." Ucap luhan sambil tersenyum manis, lalu menunduk malu.

"nado hyung~ sudah semestinya hyung mencintai dongsaengnya." Ucap sehun lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Setelah sehun berjalan cukup jauh, luhan menunduk.

"seharusnya kau ingat sehun-ah, janjimu 10 Tahun yang lalu." Lirih luhan sambil tersenyum miris. Lalu ia pun berjalan pulang.

Dijalan, sehun melihat namja yang berjalan sempoyongan. Ketika ia mendekati namja tersebut, namja itu pun menyebrang dengan sembarangan. Dan..

TIIIIITTT  
TIIIIITTTTT

"AWAS!" Sehun berlari dan menarik namja itu.

"APA KAU GILA?!" tanya Sehun pada namja tersebut. Namun apa yang terjadi? Namja itu hanya menunduk seperti ketika ia menyebrang jalan tadi.

"kau siapa?" kata namja itu dengan wajah datar.

"aku? Aku sehun. Siapa namamu?" Sehun pun menunjukkan tangannya dan tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan namja itu.

"aku baekhyun"

"tadi kau kenapa?"

"aku tidak tahu"

"hmm baiklah. kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"boleh"

Mereka pun berbincang seperti orang yang sudah kenal dari dulu.

"ohh ne. jadi ini rumahmu?"

"ne"

"em.. oke. Aku pulang dulu ya hyung. Bye~"

"bye juga hunnie~'

 _1_ _week later…_

Tok  
Tok  
Tok

Sehun mengetuk rumah Baekhyun. Keluarlah namja mungil dari balik pintu tersebut.

"sehun? Ada apa?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu ketaman. Maukah?"

"emm.. mau."

taman

"kau mau eskrim? Biar aku yang traktir"

"mau. Rasa strawberry nee.." mereka berdua pun memakan es krim bersama di taman. Tiba tiba handphone sehun bergetar. Tanda ada yang mengirim pesan padanya.

 **From : Luhan**

 **Sehunnie, maukah kau menemaniku bermain sepakbola?** **Sekali ini saja. Aku begitu merindukanmu. Aku sudah lama bermain sendirian. Aku bosan.. tolong lah..**

 **To : Sehun**

 **From : Sehun**

 **Mian hyung, tapi aku sedang pergi bersama temanku**

 **To : Luhan**

 **From : Luhan**

 **Emm.. baiklah sehunnie. Aku akan bermain sepak bola sendirian saja. Bye~**

 **To : Sehun**

Sehun pun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

 _2 week later.._

Sehun POV

Tok  
Tok  
Tok

Aku mengetuk rumah baekhyun hyung. Dan keluarlah namja mungil dari balik pintu rumah tersebut.

"sehun? Kenapa kau kesini?"

"bersiaplah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sungai han."

Baekhyun hyung pun berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Kring..  
Kring..

Ponsel ku berdering.

"yeoboseyo?"

"sehunnie, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sungai han. Ini permintaan terakhirku. Setelah itu aku tak akan lagi mengganggumu. Ayolah.. sudah 2 minggu kita tak bertemu. Aku sangat rindu padamu sehunnie.. kumohon… sekali, saja."

"sehun?" panggil seorang namja mungil di depanku, aku pun langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendekatkan mulutku dengan ponselku.

"Luhan hyung, kumohon jangan menggangguku lagi. Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku sedang tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini! kau selalu saja menggangguku. Yasudah, jangan pernah menelponku lagi. Oke?" ucapku dengan pelan agar Baekhyun hyung tidak mendengar. lalu aku memutuskan telephone ku dengan luhan hyung dan memasukkan ponsel ku ke saku celanaku.

"Ya?" jawabku dengan tersenyum.

"kajja."

Author POV

"Kajja."

Sehun dan Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan bergegas pergi dari rumah baekhyun. Yang tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata sedang menatap mereka dari kejauhan sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"se..sehun? kenapa kau tega seperti ini?"

sungai han

"kita sudah sampai." Kata sehun sambil melepas safety bell yang sedari tadi dikenakannya. Mereka berjalan menuju kursi yang cukup untuk 2 orang itu. Mereka berdua duduk disitu. Hening. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Sehun maupun Baekhyun. Dan mereka masih tak mengetahui ada orang yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sampai Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyung.."

"hm?"

"saranghae."

Luhan POV

"saranghae."

DEG!

Jantungku serasa berhenti. Sehun.. sehun menyatakan cintanya pada namja itu? Aku tahu. Dia Baekhyun. Sehun memang pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai namja itu sewaktu dia bercerita di telepon 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku tidak mengukai itu. Kenapa? Karena aku mencintai Sehun! Aku tak ingin sehun dengan siapapun selain aku. Terdengar egois memang. Tapi.. yasudah lah. Semua ini sudah terjadi. Aku pun mendengar lagi pembicaraan mereka.

"aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dari pertama aku menyelamatkanmu dari mobil yang hampir menabrakmu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

TES

Secara tiba tiba air mataku terjatuh begitu saja dari mata indahku. Hatiku hancur, berkeping keping. Aku tak kuat menahan tangisanku. Aku pun segera beranjak dari sana. Kulajukan mobil ku. Aku menangis sambil mengacak rambutku sendiri.

"IDIOT! BODOH! KENAPA KAU TIDAK INGAT SEHUN?! JANJI MU ITU SELALU TERINGAT DI KEPALAKU! LUHAN BODOH! KAU BISA MENGHARAPKAN ORANG YANG HANYA MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI HYUNGNYA?! KAU SUNGGUH BODOH! Hiks Hiks…" aku hanya menangis. Dan menangis. Aku tak melihat arah sekitarku. Dan tiba tiba..

BRAAAKKK!

Tanpa sengaja tadi aku melanggar lalu lintas. Aku hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan di dalam mobilku sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Luhan POV

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Aku melihat sekitarku. Hanya ada eomma. Ya, eomma. Karna appaku sudah meninggal dengan hyung ku sewaktu ingin pergi menyusul kami ke seoul. Kini, hanya aku dan eomma yang tinggal di rumah. Hanya kami berdua. Kulihat eomma sedang menangis sambil menatap ku.

"eo.. eomma.."

"kau sudah sadar sayang? Dokter! Dokter! Luhan, sebentar ya. Eomma ingin memanggil dokter."

Saat eomma ku ingin beranjak, akupun menahan tangan eomma.

"jangan.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.. aku.. aku.. aku mohon… hiks.. jangan pergi dariku.." aku pun menangis. Eomma langsung memelukku erat.

"tidak, sayang.. eomma tidak akan meninggalkan mu.. uljima.." aku terisak dalam dekapan eomma ku, aku tak mau kehilangan seseorang yang ku sayang lagi. Aku ingin selalu begini, memeluk orang yang kusayangi.

"permisi" sapa seseorang dari arah pintu.

"oh, dokter. Silakan.." kata eomma pada dokter itu dan menjauh dariku. Lalu Dokter Kim mulai memeriksa keadaan ku.

"kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik. Mungkin minggu depan sudah boleh pulang. Tergantung keadaan." Kata dokter kim sambil tersenyum padaku.

"baiklah dokter. Terimakasih. Lalu dokter kim pun keluar dari kamarku.

"eomma, mana sehun?"

"tadi eomma bertemu dengannya di lobby. Dia bilang, pacarnya juga sedang sakit disini."

"apakah dia tak menjengukku?" ucapku lirih. Eomma menggeleng. Tak terasa mataku mengeluarkan tetesan cairan. ya, aku menangis.

"sabar nak, pacarnya punya penyakit parah. Dan sampai sekarang belum sadar. Hanya kemungkinan kecil pacarnya bisa hidup. Penyakit itu-"

"bagaimana dengan kedua kaki dan tangan kananku yang sekarang sudah tidak ada?" ucapku. Kaki dan tanganku menerima luka yang cukup parah pada kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Terpaksa kaki dan tanganku yang malang ini di amputasi.

"eomma akan bilang padanya nak.."

Author POV

"eomma akan bilang padanya nak.." suasana pun hening. Luhan terlihat berpikir lalu kemuan dia tersenyum.

"eomma.."

"ne, Luhan? Ada apa?" Luhan pun berbisik agak lama. Lalu setelah satu menit, luhan kembali tersenyum.

"tidak nak, eomma tidak mengijinkan mu.." ucap eomma luhan sambil menatap lekat anaknya itu.

"tidak apa apa eomma, aku tidak ingin dia kehilangan orang yang disayanginya" ucap luhan sambil berusaha meyakinkan eomma nya itu. Eomma luhan menghela nafas berat, lalu berkata..

"baiklah, eomma terima kemauanmu."

Di lobby, sehun tampak ceria dan berjalan menuju kamar baekhyun.

"siapa orang baik ini? aku berjanji, sehabis urusan Baekhyun-ku selesai aku akan banyak mengucapkan terimakasih dan sesering mungkin mengunjungi rumahnya!" ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Sesampainya di kamar Baekhyun, Sehun tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan dibalas tatapan sendu oleh Baekhyun. Keadaan Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan. Banyak selang-selang yang menempel ditubuhnya dan oksigen menyumpal di hidungnya. Sehun kembali sedih melihat keadaan namja imut didepannya. Tetapi perasaan itu cepat ditepisnya saat ia mengingat apa tujuannya kesini. Dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum sangat tampan.

"ada orang baik yang akan mendonorkan jantung dan hatinya padamu, hyung. Kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan normal! Tidakkah ini sangat luar biasa? Aku berjanji, akan selalu menjagamu sehabis ini." namun reaksi Baekhyun berkebalikan dari apa yang diperkirakan Sehun. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan kelihatan khawatir. Sehun yang mengerti, langsung mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa Hyung. Kata dokter, orang itu sendiri yang memintanya karena dia merasa hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi. Lalu daripada tidak berguna, dia bilang berikan saja organ tubuhnya pada yang membutuhkan. Kebetulan, tidak ada orang yang membutuhkan jantung dan hatinya, hyung! Jadi kau bisa memakainya!" ucap Sehun semangat. Lalu ada ketukan di pintu kamar Baekhyun. Dan masuklah dokter dan perawat yang biasa membedah pasien. Sehun kembali tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"kau pasti bisa melewatinya, hyung. Percayalah!"

 _1 month later…._

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dan melihat kearah rumah indah didepannya. Ia langsung tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Ia kembali melihat benda persegi berukuran sedang di tangannya, dan berharap pemilik rumah ada disana agar ia bisa memberikan langsung padanya. Ia berjalan dengan santai lalu menekan bel rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah yeoja parubaya namun masih memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Yeoja itu terlihat terkejut sejenak, namun dengan cepat ia menggantinya dengan senyuman. Akan tetapi, senyuman tersebut terlihat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Ia segera mempersilahkan Sehun masuk kerumahnya dan mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sehun-ah? Apa yang kau bawa?"

"ah! Aku sampai lupa. Eomma, ini undangan pernikahanku. Aku harap kau dan Luhan hyung bisa datang kesana dan memberikanku segenap kebahagiaan." Ucap Sehun dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Namun reaksi yeoja itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sehun perkirakan. Ia menutup mulutnya lalu menangis. Sehun merasa sangat heran dengan reaksi Ibunya Luhan –yang Sehun sebut dengan "eomma" tadi-. Apakah dia menangis karena terharu? Atau karena ia tidak suka? Banyak pemikiran Sehun atas reaksi Ibu Luhan. Sehun yang sangat penasaran, akhirnya mengelus punggung ibu Luhan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu lalu bertanya.

"Eomma, Eomma kenapa? Mengapa kau menangis? Apakah…ada masalah dengan undangan itu? Atau yang lainnya?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Ibu Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun tentu saja membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"Sehun-ah, Eomma akan memberitahukan semua tentang Luhan. Sebulan yang lalu saat Pacarmu-ah! maksud Eomma calon istrimu sekarat, Luhan juga berada disana. Ia tertabrak dengan truk pengangkut barang lalu…..kedua kaki dan tangan kanannya terluka sangat parah dan menerima infeksi yang juga sangat parah. Dan terpaksa….kedua kaki dan tangan kanannya diamputasi. Lalu…dia mendengar bahwa calon istrimu sekarat dan dengan melupakan dirinya yang juga sekarat, dia meminta dokter untuk mendonorkan jantung dan hatinya pada calon istrimu, Sehun-ah. Eomma…Eomma tidak menijinkannya, namun karena ia memaksa, akhirnya Eomma mengijinkannya. Kau tau, Sehun-ah? Eomma sangat menyesal telah mengijinkannya…. Eomma sangat menyesal, Sehun-ah. Andai saja…. Andai saja…." Lalu yeoja parubaya itu kembali menangis sejadinya. Ia menangis dengan sangat kencang dan mengeluarkan aura kesedihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam. Ia memeluk Sehun erat dan Sehun dengan wajah yang sangat shock hanya menatap nanar wanita dipelukannya. Ia masih mencoba mengerti situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Luhan? Luhan hyung-nya? Sudah….tiada? Luhan hyung-nya yang selalu menemaninya dari kecil? Luhan hyung-nya yang selalu diejeknya pendek? Luhan hyung-nya yang tidak pernah marah? Itu sudah…..tiada? Sehun dengan perlahan mencoba melepaskan pelukan wanita di dekapannya dengan perlahan sambil masih terlihat shock. Lalu dengan perlahan air matanya menetes. Terus-menerus tanpa berhenti. Undangan pernikahannya terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. Ia tak bisa merasakan apapun, bahkan bernafas saja sudah menjadi hal yang sulit untuknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ibu Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya, lalu keluar dengan amplop kecil berwarna putih dan menyelipkannya di tangan Sehun. Lalu Sehun yang sudah menyadari situasi, melihat amplop itu dan menatap penuh Tanya kearah ibu Luhan yang tersenyum padanya.

"ini, surat terakhir dari Luhan untukmu. Simpan baik-baik, Sehun-ah. Jangan sampai hilang. Ia bilang, ia sangat ingin kau membacanya di pohon yang biasa tempat kalian berlomba memanjat pohon. Yah, Eomma tidak tau. Hanya kau dan dia yang tau tempatnya. Eomma mohon, bacalah dan simpanlah dengan baik. Ini amanah untukmu, sehun-ah. Berjanjilah pada Eomma, kau akan menyimpannya." Sehun kembali menoleh surat kecil itu lalu memegangnya dengat erat.

"ya, Eomma. Aku berjanji."

 _4 years later.._

Sehun POV

Aku dan Baekhyun hyung sudah menikah. Kami mengadopsi anak yang kami beri nama Oh Jongin. Ia menjadi anak laki-laki yang kuat, pintar dan sangat lucu. Ia berumur 3 tahun, namun sudah bisa menghafal segala sesuatu yang bahkan orang dewasa saja susah untuk menghafalnya. Siang hari yang cerah, aku pulang untuk beristirahat dari kantorku. Aku menjadi CEO dari perusahaan Ponsel terkenal. Kami menjadi keluarga yang serba berkecukupan atas warisan Appa-ku. Jongin memelukku saat aku membuka pintu rumah megah ku. Aku menggendongnya dan mencium pipinya.

"wah, jagoan Appa sudah besar ya ternyata. Berat sekali!"

"appa, tadi Jongin pelgi ke supelmalket di jalan matoki, telnyata disana ada pohon yang besaaaaaaaaal sekali. Kata Eomma, Appa dulu tinggal di lumah sebelah pohon itu. Benalkah, Appa?" AH! Aku kembali teringat pada surat dari Luhan hyung! Astaga, aku melupakannya. Aku segera menurunkan Jongin dari pelukanku dari memakai mantelku.

"pergi lagi, Sehun-ah?"

"ah, yeobo. Iya, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau jaga Jongin, ya. Jangan sampai dia mengikutiku. Dia kan hafal semua jalan menuju ke suatu tempat." Ucapku agak bercanda. Aku lalu keluar dan menaiki mobilku.

Aku melihat pohon itu. Pohon yang membatasi rumah kami berdua. Rumahku dan rumah Luhan hyung. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku masih mengingat kenangan itu. Saat kami selalu berlomba siapa yang sampai duluan ke atas pohon. Haha, konyol tetapi menyenangkan. Aku tersenyum, entah karena apa. Aku berjalan kearah pohon itu, dan perlahan memanjatnya. Setelah sampai diatas, kepalaku sangat sakit. Bagaikan film lama yang terputar dengan paksa, aku mengingat kenangan indah itu. Dimana ada 2 anak lelaki kecil yang berlari-larian dengan senyum yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dan dimana aku yang selalu menjadi pihak yang menang disaat bermain. Dimana ia selalu mempoutkan bibirnya saat tau aku lah yang memenangkan permainan. Lama aku terduduk disana dengan tenang, aku menangis. Aku menangis dengan segala kejadian yang kualami. Andai saja aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengannya saat dia masih ada, aku tak akan banyak menangis seperti ini. aku membuka suratnya perlahan, dan melihat rangkaian huruf yang sangat indah dipandang. Aku membaca isinya, dan menangis dengan keras.

 _ **Eum… Sehun-ah? Kau kah itu?**_

 _ **Aku…bingung harus dimulai dari mana ._.**_

 _ **Sehun-ah, aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahanku padamu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu hidupmu. Aku minta maaf sudah menjadi hyung yang buruk untukmu. Aku…sangat minta maaf. Aku hanya menjadi pengacau di kehidupan indah mu. Aku hanya…orang yang bergantung pada seorang yang memiliki kehidupan berbeda denganku.**_

 _ **Sehun-ah, apa kau tau? Aku sangat sedih saat kau bilang aku menjadi pengganggumu. Tapi saat kupikir, memang ada benarnya. Aku hanya orang yang berharap pada janji anak 6 tahun yang mungkin bahkan masih menghisap jempol ibunya. Aku hanya orang bodoh yang mengharapkan hal itu bisa kau ingat, Sehun-ah. Dan aku tau, sampai sekarang pun kau bahkan tak mengingatnya, kan? Haha, aku tak mau memberitahumu apa janji itu. Biarkan sajalah kau melupakannya. Agar hanya aku saja yang masih mengingat kenangan indah masa kecil itu. Kkkk~**_

 _ **Oh iya, Sehun-ah. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu lebih cepat, aku harap kau tidak bersedih atas kepergianku. Aku menolong Baekhyun menghadapi penyakitnya karena aku tau kau sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Kau tau? Aku bahkan sekarang masih ada disisimu! Aku tertanam didalam tubuh Baekhyun. Maka cintailah dia seperti kau mencintainya saat pertama kalian berpacaran. Aku akan menjadi senang karena itu~ aih, aku lupa. Aku kan hanya pengganggumu -3- kalau begitu, cintailah dia dan anggap saja yang ada didalam tubuhnya itu bukan jantung dan hatiku. Oke?^w^**_

 _ **Terakhir, aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah. Sangat mencintaimu. Berbahagialah. Lupakan saja kenangan masa kecil kita. Anggap saja aku tak pernah terlahir di dunia ini. oh iya, abaikan saja bercak-bercak yang ada di kertas ini. kuharap bercak merah itu (yang mungkin sudah kecoklatan?) tidak menutupi tulisan jelekku ini.**_

 _ **Seoul, 24 Desember 2014**_

 _ **Xi Luhan**_

Aku menangis sejadinya. Akhirnya, aku mengingatnya. Mengingat janji itu. Janji bodoh yang sudah kuperbuat dan membuat Luhan hyung menderita selama ini. aku mengacak rambutku. Aku sangat menyesal. Mengapa aku mengatakan padanya dia adalah pengganggu disaat terakhir dia menelponku? Kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, mungkin ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kalau saja aku menuruti permintaannya itu, aku tidak akan bersedih dan penuh penyesalan disetiap hariku seperti ini. Aku menatap langit, seakan awan-awan sedang menertawakan kebodohanku.

"AAGGGHHHH! OH SEHUN BODOH! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENGINGATNYA?! BODOH! BODOH! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENGINGATNYA LEBIH AWAL, SEHUN BODOH?! AGH!"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Author POV**_

 _ **2 orang namja kecil sedang berlari-larian di lapangan sepakbola dengan bola kecil yang menggelinding di kaki salah satu namja kecil yang lebih tinggi. Dan…**_

" _ **GOAL! HAHAHA! LUHAN HYUNG KALAH~ LUHAN HYUNG KALAH~ AKU DAPAT ES KRIM!" dan namja kecil yang lainnya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Lalu mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan sambil menyelonjorkan kaki mungilnya. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Sehun –namja kecil yang tinggi- mencium Luhan yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Seketika pipi Luhan memerah dengan sangat imutnya. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun kecil yang hanya menyengir lebar dengan mata yang berbinar.**_

" _ **Luhan hyung sangat cantik! Sehun menyukai Luhan hyung! Nanti saat besar, Luhan hyung harus menikah dengan ku, ya?! Harus! Harus!" teriaknya menggebu-gebu. Lalu Luhan kecil mengangguk dengan antusias.**_

" _ **Sehun berjanji! Jangan lupakan janji Sehun, ya?! Luhan hyung dengar kan?!"**_

" _ **ya, tentu saja Sehun-ah. Luhan hyung akan selaaaluuu mengingatnya. Bahkan jika Sehun sendiri melupakannya." Ucap Luhan kecil tetap dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah.**_

 **END**

*pijet pijet jari* /?

Ini FF sebenernya udah dari taun 2012'an, tapi gapernah di publish karna masih kudet waktu itu. Jadi gapernah di share kemana-mana. Jadi ya gitu deh. udah berjamur. Maklumin juga bahasa masih kebocah-bocahan. Masih kelas 1 SMP soalnya waktu itu. Sekarang sih udah gede. Ya, gitu deh. #APAANSIH?!

FF ini juga sebenernya gobi tulis di hp gobi yang lama. Terus disalin deh kesini setelah sekian tahun dengan system kebut semalam karna alasan tertentu. #GANANYA -_-

Karna capek, ga banyak omong deh. Review, please?!^-^ Review kalian sangat gobi harapkan buat jadi supporter /? Inget ya, BUAT JADI SUPPORTer ^_^


End file.
